


Deviation from norm

by ficmeup



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficmeup/pseuds/ficmeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren accidently transforms into a titan in public, causing chaos, but the consequences may actually  wind up being beneficial for him in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviation from norm

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely mainly using these starter notes to apologise for that terrible summary. No real manga spoilers but it helps if you've read chapter 25.

* * *

 

  **I**

Eren's second accidental transformation happens when he's at a small outside market situated near the headquarters barracks with Armin and Mikasa. Much like the first time, when he had picked up the spoon, it was other something so trivial; reaching over to a cake (an extremely rare delicacy that only the rich could afford, so clearly it was more of a decorative piece to attract some of the soldiers) placed on one of the wooden stores.

The worst part about all of it is that Levi isn't with him. None of the Recon Corps are, in fact, as Eren had begged and pleaded for a mere thirty minutes out with his friends minus supervision to properly celebrate them joining the Survey Corps. The deal being that he was under the promise that he would absolutely be able to control his titan self and not stray too far from the fortress. The majority of the legion had agreed with no problem (except Hanji, who looked devastated at the reduced experiment time) and Levi's only response was to scowl more so he counted that as a yes.

 _Now look at yourself_ , Eren thinks bitterly as he attempts to pull his hand out from his quickly evaporating Titan body, _you can't even keep the monster inside for half an hour; how are you going to save mankind?_

He eventually manages to tug free and the force sends him reeling back on the pavement. He rolls over and catches sight of his two friends—who are currently being held back by the Stationary Guard, to their obvious annoyance—and he goes to call out to them when he hears the panicked screams.

“It's just one titan that got inside the wall?! How is this possible?”

“Has the wall been breached again? Are we the first to be attacked?”

“No, look! It's him—the freak from the trial!”

Eren immediately freezes, as if the action might save him from being spotted, but it's far too late. More and more people are being attracted to the drama and even a few brave ones are venturing inside the fog. His traitorous brain is recalling how the Scouting Legion, humanity’s _strongest soldiers_ , had reacted to his unexpected transformation and he knows it's pointless to try to explain or reason with these people, who have only heard rumours about him.

As they get closer Eren catches sight of the 3D maneuver gear and blades. _Already_ drawn blades. Military Police; there's a few that work nearby Wall Trost. He begins to panic as his instincts start screaming at him to run from the danger. Which doesn't make sense at all— he _is_ the danger. He can't run from himself!

If he stays completely still on his spot on the ground they''ll just detain him, he reasons, since they'll realise that he's now harmless and therefore take him back to corporal Levi or commander Erwin. Eren's not stupid though, he can see it the closest officers eyes: pure fear. They're not thinking clearly. They may be authorised to carry blades but they've never handled anything like this before since they only work in the Inner Wall.

“D-d-don't you dare lift a finger,” one of the senior officers stutters out. “I'll cut you down where you stand, monster!”

“Please wait!” Armin's voice sounds like a godsend amongst so many angry strangers right now, but Eren knows even his persuasion wont be enough this time.

“Just kill him before he changes again and kills us all!” A younger individual (one of the recruits?) cries out, and the chorus of agreement that follows from the rest of the solidiers watching drowns out any of his friends protests.

No-one would blame them, Eren realises with dread. It was only pure luck he had escaped the trial without the order to be executed. The Military Police may even be labelled as the new heroes that got rid of the dangerous creature living inside the wall and regain their honour for years to come. He's no match against fully equipped military while human, it would only take one clean swipe of their sword to...

_Fight!_

Eren runs.

It wasn't a planned move. He's just as startled as everyone else at how fast he's jumping to his feet and bolting from them, which means he gets the upper edge, allowing him to create enough distance between them as he heads in what he hopes is the direction of the castle.

There's too much smoke to see where he's actually going, though that also means it'll be harder for anyone to catch him. He makes the blind choice to keep going straight. Maybe if he keeps running he'll run into someone he recognises, someone who he can trust, someone who will know he's not really...a _monster_.

It's a terrible plan with a very low rate of success but he just needs to _get away_. Away from the police who regard him as a savage beast that needs to be put down. Away from the rookies who stare at him in fear of the unknown.

Despite knowing it was the inevitable it still shocks him when he feels an arm circle around him and effortlessly pull him off the ground. The last thing he hears before he's swept away is Mikasa screaming out his name in horror.

 

* * *

 

Eren does the only thing he can while being carried through the air at such a fast pace: twist and turn uncontrollably. He's not sure why his captor hasn't just slit his throat yet but he's not going to give them a chance to. He can't let it end like this...not yet..! The hold around his midsection is tightly secured though. At this rate he'll tire out and—

“ _Eren_ ,” a familiar voice cuts through his terror, “stop struggling or I'll drop you. _On purpose_.”

Well, if its _that_ person he has to obey. He ceases moving and hesitantly asks, “Corporal?”

He gets no response and, convinced his ears must have played a trick on him, he looks up and is greeted with an even more familiar face. One that is glaring down at him with such fury Eren almost considers struggling again just to get away from it.

“How did you find me? Or even get here so quickly?” Eren blurts out, various more questions on the tip of his tongue.

“Shut the fuck up and stay still,” Levi snaps, “can't you see I'm busy?”

Now Eren's even more confused. Its hard to see from his position but he manages to briefly glance behind and, sure enough, they are being chased by several strangers all equipped with 3D gear.

Unable to stay silent for long Eren asks,“Sir...why are _you_ running from the military?”

“ _I_ should be asking you that question,” Levi blandly counters, looking nonplussed as the amount of attention they are receiving as they race through the headquarters rooftop to rooftop, pursuers close on their tail.

Or maybe _not_ that close after all. Eren stares in wonderment at how fast Levi is. Everyone else is quickly becoming small dots in his vision. At this rate they could even escape completely! At least they might have, if Levi didn't suddenly skid to a stop at the nearest alcove and let him go without warning. Eren falls to a heap on the floor and barely has time to catch his breath before he's pulled back up by the scruff of his shirt.

“Tell me quickly. What happened?”

“I..” Eren falters, but when the grip on him tightens he blurts out the pathetic truth, “I tried to pick up a cake and ended up turning into a titan!”

Levi's eyes narrow and he repeats slowly, “...A cake.” He shakes his head, expressing his irritation but Eren can tell he's somewhat relieved. “All this hassle for a damn _pasty_?”

“Yes, sir,” Eren meekly replies, and stares at the ground (which is quite difficult with someone else so close) in a combination of shame and misery while he awaits a lecture.

The coporal's eyes turn heavenward and if it wasn't for the light grip he had on his left blade handle Eren would say he was completely unaware of their closely approaching audience.

“I see,” Levi eventually says. “Did you at least get the cake?”

“Um, no,” Eren answers baffled and adds, “sorry, sir,” when Levi appears slightly disappointed.

“Sir, may I ask...why are we just standing here?” Eren asks but what he really wants to know is _why are you still holding me onto me_.

“We're waiting,” Levi clarifies. Five figures skid to a land behind them, and the sound of steel meets their ears. “For that.”

The corporal's eyes gleam with something cold then (Eren severely hopes he is never on the receiving end of such a dark stare) but by the time Levi turns slightly to face their new arrivals his expression is a empty slate again.

“Do you need something?” Levi sounds too annoyed for his question to sound polite, it mostly comes across as _what the hell do you want._

Their company seems to notices that and one steps forward—the senior officer who had threatened him before, Eren notes with worry—and points at him.

“That abomination nearly killed everyone outside!” He shouts, anger making him more courageous and he takes another step closer—

—causing Eren to take an automatic step back, though he doesn't get far with the corporal's hold still on him. He halts as soon as he realises how he's reacted and he forces his nails to dig into his hands. He's never been a coward and he's not going to start being one now.

Levi's sharp eyes don't miss the exchange between them, though, and maybe Eren's just imagining it but he's pretty sure when the corporal lets him go he shifts his stance to cover him more. Maybe.

“Has Eren Jäeger's turn gravelly injured anyone?” Levi inquires, and lifts a hand to silence Eren when he quickly goes to deny.

“That mons—,” the man pauses at the paired glare he receives and amends shakily, “Eren Jäeger hasn't... we have no _confirmed_ injury’s or deaths yet but—”

“Then get lost,” Levi practically growls, “before I get the higher ups to fucking fire you on the spot and I'll force transfer you to the Survey Corps myself. It'll allow you the opportunity to take your misplaced anger out on the actual titans outside the wall. Sound fun?”

“You wouldn't!” Another one finally speaks up in horror at the threat. “You couldn't...surely..”

There's doubt in their eyes though; they know the council cares more about pleasing humanity’s strongest than the corrupt Military Police, and they all fall silent.

“Good,” Levi compliments. “I'm glad even pieces of shit like you can understand. _Leave_.”

“I'm afraid that won't be happening just yet, corporal,” a new voice interrupts, and they all jump at the intrusion. Except Levi, whose annoyance increases as the figure joins them on the roof, revealing to be commander Pixis.

For such a high ranking military officer to be over here...did Eren really cause so much panic that officers were dispatched to collect help? _No_ , his logic argues, _there's no way he would have got here so quickly if that were the case_.

“So this is what all the fuss is about, hm?” Dot Pixis shifts his gaze back and forth, from Eren's worried stance to Levi's dangerous features, and comes to a conclusion with a smile. “Even though it looks like the matter has been solved already.”

The rest of the soldiers stand to attention, saluting in such a rush one of them almost falls off the roof.

“He shifted without warning, major, nearly bringing the castle down on all of us,” a Stationary Guard informs, his tone is purely businesslike and for that Eren is grateful.

The elder man chuckles, surprising them all, and strokes his chin. “Yes, I saw. I was just passing by, making my rounds, and thought I'd check on humanity's sole saviour. Looks like I arrived at an exciting time!”

“What should we do, sir?”

“I suppose we'll have to go through the whole dramatic procedure,” Pixis says now joylessly, and he and Levi share a meaningful look.

Eren's nerves get the best of him and he shifts from foot to foot, not liking the slowly complacent demeanors the soldiers who had been itching to kill him were now wearing.

“It's simply protocol. You understand, don't you corporal?” Commander Pixis speaks up after a tense silence, and there seems to be a staring match between him and Levi. It ends with the commander apparently winning, if the annoyance displayed on the corporal's face is anything to go by.

“I understand that trained soldiers are pissing themselves because of a fifteen year old kid,” Levi sneers, but eventually nods.

“Shall I?”

“I'll do it,” Levi says.

Before Eren has time to ask _what_ he's going do Levi is walking towards him, appearance giving nothing away, and despite their height difference the corporal is still every bit intimidating. Eren forces himself to stay still, though he can't help but start to worry as his questioning gaze is completely ignored by both his superiors.

Then there's a crack at the back of his neck and his last thought is, _oh, that's what he meant,_ and then nothing.

 

* * *

 

Eren wakes up in the castle cell. He's only half surprised this time. It's much like the basement he sleeps in now, anyway. He wonders how wrong it is to be used to this; covered in darkness with only the small torch to illuminate the cold walls, no windows in sight. No _freedom_ in sight. Surely living in such conditions every night was inhuman—but that's exactly what he was now, so he supposes it fits.

He goes to move off the bed (as much as he can while chained to the wall) when a loud chuckle stops him.

“I _knew_ you went and followed him!”

Hanji. Eren has become all too accustomed to that voice the past few weeks, so he knows that amusing tone only means trouble for someone.

“Do you ever shut up? You're like a god dammed parrot,” he hears Levi snap and it's easy to imagine his impressive glare.

“But still,” Hanji laughs, ignoring him entirely, “when you jumped in the fray like a knight in shining armour and took off with Eren...that was something!”

The corporal scoffs. “And you accuse _me_ of stalking. What were you doing? Hiding behind the nearest tree watching? Creepy.”

“I would have, but I'm pretty sure that tree was occupied by you at the time, Levi.”

“Shall I silence you, shitty four eyes?”

“That won't be necessary,” the squad leader says lightly, and the mood darkens as she adds seriously, “I have to go prepare. It's nearly time for Eren's trial, you know.”

 _Another trial_..?

Levi makes a thoughtful sound. “Erwin?”

“On his way.”

“I see,” Levi says. “You're dismissed, Hanji.”

He hears foot steps heading his way and, feeling like a guilty eavesdropper, he moves into action pretending to be asleep. There's a scrap indicating the jail doors been unlocked and he holds his breath.

“Oi, brat. I know you're awake.”

 _Oops_. He shyly opens his eyes, an apology on his lips, but Levi's not paying him any attention; he's holding a small round shaped package, one which he is quickly unwrapping with precision.

“Is that...?” Eren trails off as he sees that yes, _it is_ the cake from earlier.

Levi shrugs as he settles himself down on the single wooden chair placed in the cell (after a thorough clean from his napkin, of course.)

“After all that mess earlier I figured I might as well get the damn thing,” Levi throws it at him which Eren barely manages to catch with the shackles weighing him down. “The store owner was convinced he was the one who caused the whole thing and gave it to me for free. Idiot.”

The troublesome piece of food still looks delicious, and his belly growls in approval; he hasn't eaten all day, after all. He can't even recall the last time he was able to have such a treat, something that wasn't plain old stew.

“If you're going to make lovey-eyes at it all day, Jäeger, I'll take my leave.”

“No!” Eren protests loudly, shocking them both, and is instantly embarrassed at his outcry. “I mean, I'd prefer if you stayed. Please.”

Eren tries to smile, but it probably appears awkward due to how sheepish and worried he currently is. Levi rolls his eyes but doesn't move from the chair so he guesses that's a win. He takes a cautious first bite of the chocolate cake, considering the option that maybe the thing is actually poisoned and the corporal's trying to get rid of him, but then the taste is so good he ceases to worry and digs in with passion.

“I really am surrounded by fucking animals,” he hears Levi mutter a few seconds later.

This time he's too slow to catch the next item thrown at him and it hits him right in the face. Luckily it's just a light napkin, and after devouring the best food he has ever eaten, he starts to scrub at his face half-heartedly before giving up completely, a heavy question taking up his thoughts.

“Am I monster?”

He hadn't meant to _actually_ blabber it out, especially to Levi, but everyone's earlier reactions have him freaked out and the taunting in his head refuses to end.

“Obviously,” Levi immediately replies and Eren can't contain his flinch. He expected it—it's the truth after all—but it hurts all the same. Maybe more since it's from _Levi_ this time, someone he looks up to and respects.

He feels the start of tears in his eyes and forces them back. Crying isn't going to change anything and he doesn't want to look even weaker in front of the corporal than he already has today. He's now extremely thankful for the napkin giving him a bit of privacy to hide from Levi's intense eyes, even thought it's a wasted effort it's still a slight comfort.

Levi sighs, and when Eren glances back up he appears to be uncomfortable.

“But you're also human. A shitty one, but human all the same.”

It's a lot easier to breathe after that, like an invisible weight he's been carrying suddenly dissolved and Eren knows he's smiling like a goof but right now he doesn't care.

“Wipe that ridiculous smirk off your face,” the corporal says, proving him right, and Levi's expression turns to disgust. “And those crumbs. I'm reluctantly impressed you managed to miss every filthy piece in your pathetic attempt to clean yourself.”

He goes to do just that, but then Levi is leaning forward and doing the job for him with another cloth (seriously, where does he even keep them all?) and Eren stills. He's been close to the corporal before but it's never like.. _this_. There's no grabbing, harshness or orders. Just peace.

It's...nice.

Speaking might ruin the moment, so Eren calms himself and focuses on Levi's eyes now that he's got the perfect close up view. The corporal is so intent on cleaning off every spot of dirt on his face that he probably won't notice anyway.

When Levi does finally speak Eren is surprised to realise he'd been close to dozing off.

“You're not to leave my side from now on under any circumstances, _that's an order_ , understand?”

Eren nods, too stunned at the magnitude of the moment to use actual words and when Levi tugs on his ear he yelps out a fumbling, “yes, sir!”

“Good,” Levi commends, standing up. “Now for gods sake, make yourself presentable, the scouting legion has standards to uphold. _Clean_ standards.”

 

* * *

 

It's not much of a trial, since it's taking place in one of the old rooms in the castle and not in an actual courtroom, but commander Pixis had insisted that since he and Irvin was present it would be official enough. No-one wanted to make a trip back to the city so no complaints were heard...except from the couple of Military Police appointed here who were annoyed enough to actually show up, but thankfully no-one paid them much attention.

Eren didn't bother to hide his relief at how different everything was from his first trail. For starters he wasn't tied up to a pole getting the living daylights beaten out of him. This time he got to actually stand next to his friends, with the Scouting Legion close behind.

“Don't worry Eren,” Mikasa says. “We won't let anything happen to you.”

Armin nods, a confident smile in place. “We promise. Just trust us, okay?”

And Eren does. He always has.

“Thanks guys,” he murmurs, a little shaky from their comfort, “and about earlier...I'm sorry if I shocked you.”

“No, it's understandable your anger got the best of you,” Mikasa is quick to assure. “A cake so delicious shouldn't be reduced to simply a display item. I would have lost control too.”

......?!

He stares at Mikasa, who is returning the stare in complete earnest and he desperately looks to Armin for support.

“Uh, well, you see Mikasa that's not what actually happened...”

Commander Pixis enters the room then and the chatter quietens down in a heartbeat. “Let's get started, shall we?” He announces, and gestures towards them to start.

“Very well,” Erwin says, easily slipping into a dutiful role. “At around 3:20pm Eren's titan form was first sighted. Witnesses say that almost immediately Eren had changed back into a human, his titan body rapidly disappearing even before the fog had cleared.”

“We can back that up,” Hanji says, apparent glee at the chance to boast about her recent titan discoveries. “Everyone of the Scouting Legion that are present now was here to witness the exact same incident a few weeks ago. We're still working on taking control of the outbursts to our advantage.”

“I see.” Pixis contemplates the information. “Casualties?”

“None,” Ewrin says.

“Property and enviromental damage?”

“Minimal.”

One of Pixis's soldiers steps up, whispers into the commanders ear before backing off again, and Pixis straightens himself. “Ah yes, wasn't the agreement for taking custody of Eren to be that one of you must supervise him at all times?”

“I was there,” both Levi and Hanji announce at the same time. Levi scowls and Hanji grins widely.

Eren's already overheard their earlier conversation so he's past the bombshell that two people had been following them without him even noticing. Mikasa just frowns at their combined outburst. He's pretty sure she probably knew the whole time and didn't say anything for his sake.

“I suppose even the strongest soldiers can do nothing about an enemy that is vanished before you can even draw your swords,” the commander muses. “Yes, I see no reason to drag this out any further. You're all dismissed.”

Armin breathes a sigh of relief, and they share a smile. Naturally, the reprieve doesn't last long.

“You can't be serious about this, Major!” The Military Police stand up from where they have been lounging at the back, smug smiles now no-where in sight. “There has to be something—a punishment, or a transfer for him!”

“My, perhaps all I've heard about the Military Police is lies then. To stay and do overtime to this extent. What dedication! Don't you agree, Lance Corporal Levi?” Pixis sends him an imperceptible wink.

“Right,” Levi drawls, not missing a beat, “lesser men have failed to get through half of the paper work regarding issues like this. Truly commendable of you, scum.”

The sentence is even more menacing the way the corporal says it, and the officers quickly retreat after a few pitiful excuses.

“That's right! Run away!” Auruo proudly calls after them, clearly trying to imitate Levi, and Petra elbows him in the ribs.

Only a handful of the Garrison is left after that, and they await orders from their major.

"Right then,” the commander starts threateningly and they all prepare themselves for what could the the worst.

Eren gulps. The trial may have been laid back but at the end of the day a decision still needs to be made about him and maybe the polices words had affected that—

“Is there any alcohol stashed away in this miserable place?”

_Huh?!_

Hanji leaps into the air with a loud woop, while Gunter and Erd whisper excitedly to each other.

Erwin is actually considering. “I believe we have a few bottles of old wine that has been collected over the years somewhere.”

“Oh for fucks sake,” Levi groans. “I sincerely hope you all know that any mess each of you make is your _own responsibility_.”

“They do know we're under aged, right?” Armin whispers to him and Mikasa, sounding partly horrified.

“Irrelivant,” replies Mikasa.

It's been a long day, Eren summaries, and he's just really confused.

 

* * *

 

Eren might be a bit drunk. Well, he's never _actually_ got drunk before but he thinks he's drunk so he must be drunk. Hanji had kept passing him numerous glasses which he found he drank really, really fast. He's never been this thirsty before. He goes to grab another when he isn't provided with more drink immediately, and gets his hand slapped away by Levi.

“No more,” he says.

“But corporal,” he whines, “I want to see your smile, but you're still so frowny!”

He doesn't mean it in a horrible way, he really does want to see Levi smile. Just once. Preferably at him _and_ because of him. He's only a little bit greedy.

“No amount of alcohol will change that face of his, Eren!” Hanji is laughing her head off before she receives a teacup to the face. No-one bothers to catch her as she falls to the floor.

A vauge part of him now realises Commander Pixis has already taken his leave, his minions (Eren laughs out loud at that, it's a very funny word) following close behind, so it's just the gang again.

“Fascinating,” Hanji is saying across from him as she climbs back on her seat, slurring only a little, “I wonder how he would be in his titan form right now. Intoxicated? Or would he be cured of the side effects immediately?”

Levi snorts. “Look at him. Do you really think he would be able to control that huge-ass titan body right now? He'd fall flat on his ass.”

Levi sounds disappointed in him. Eren really hates that. It's not nice to be disappointing. What _would_ be nice is if Levi got drunk with him, but he'd refused to go anywhere near the wine that had been found due to the reason 'who knows how long they've been covered in that dust?' and had threatened to remove body parts of anyone bold enough to try to get him to drink.

Petra hiccups next to him, bringing Eren's attention to her. “You missed Mikasa threatening Levi about your safe-keeping before she left.”

That makes Eren blink in bewilderment. He'd seen them leave when Mike reminded them newer recruits still had a curfew (Mikasa had to carry Armin to the door, who passed out shortly ago) but he must have missed the verbal fight completely.

“Ah yes, your female friend is quite the entertaining angry drunk,” Erwin says, amused, and Eren thinks it's really unfair that the chief can still be so unaffected by the alcohol while he's struggling to stand.

“Tch,” Levi says, when everyone glances at him. “Id like to hear her say those insults sober.”

 

* * *

 

“Of course you're a fucking light-weight,” Levi is muttering to himself as he heaves Eren out of the room. “And of course they leave me with you. Tomorrow I'll kick their asses.”

Eren giggles (he'll be distraught of that tomorrow). “If it makes you feel any better I'm really glad you're the one to carry me back.”

“I feel immensely better,” Levi sarcastically snaps, but there's no fire behind it.

Eren is pretty content with the situation until reality slams back into force as they come across the stairs leading down into the basement and he resigns himself to another night in the cold. He manages to remove himself from Levi's hold.

“Where do you think you're going, brat?”

Eren falters near the stairs, and has to steady himself on the wall. “To the basement?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Do you lose what little brain cells you have every time you transform?”

The corporal actually wants an answer so Eren stutters, “that might be a p-possibility, sir,” because well, _it might_. He'll ask Hanji tomorrow.

“Did you forget the order I gave you earlier? Should I have drilled it into your head?”

His tone remains passive but Eren thinks Levi's a little hurt, so he tries to recall everything that's happened between them today—

_You're not to leave my side from now on under any circumstances, that's an order, understand?_

“Oh,” Eren breathes and his face lights up. He's rushing towards Levi before his brain can catch up, tripping several times in his haste.

“You resemble a demented puppy,” Levi observes, and starts walking again with him close behind.

“Do you like puppies, sir?” Eren teases, feeling a bit bold.

Levi lightly slaps him on the back of his head for his cheek. “No, and if I did you've now put me off them for life, trust me.”

“What about kittens?”

“I didn't invite you to into my bedroom for you to keep me up all night with thirty fucking questions.”

“Oh.” Eren pauses, perplexed. “Then _why_ are you inviting me into your room?”

Levi exhales heavily. “You really are a fucking kid.”

 

* * *

 

Eren wakes to the sound of animated whispering. The very _unwanted_ sound of whispering. He curls back into the pillow enveloped round him and tries to go back to sleep when feels a hot puff of air on his neck.

Pillows don't breathe.

And they certainly don't snuggle.

His eyes snap open and he's greeted with the very unusual sight of Levi's sleeping expression, and with it the events of last night come crashing back down on him— _he'd spent the night in Levi's bed_ _!_ The situation becomes even more bizarre when he spots some of the Survey Corps members standing by the door, watching the show, and Eren wonders if it's actually possible to die of shame.

“You're both so adorable,” Petra sighs wistfully. “I'm so jealous.”

“And I feel like I'm going to barf,” Auruo grumbles, and then suddenly bolts from the room, probably to make good on that statement.

“It's about time,” Hanji comments. “Although I'm saddened. I had so many great match making plans!”

Eren feels a chill down his spine and he's very, very grateful those plans will never arise.

“You owe me,” Mike is saying smugly to Gunter who is muttering mournfully, ' _I only needed one more week._ '

Great. They even made bets about it.

“Uh..” Eren doesn't really know what to say, especially not while he's still wrapped up in Levi's arms and he has no idea what to do: wait for Levi to wake up or try to untangle himself and hide in embarrassment for as long as he can?

Eren doesn't have to actually make the decision though, as all the commotion seems to have woken him up. Levi starts to stir next to him and then stiffens.

“Whichever one of you shitheads is still in this room by the time I open my eyes is cleaning the toilets for the next month.” Levi's voice is deadly.

There's a mad scramble for the door and Eren starts to move—could the corporal mean him, as well?—but the arm round his waist tightens and he relaxes.

“Are they gone?” Levi asks after a moment.

“...yes...”

“A small mercy,” he mumbles, releasing Eren and starts to sit up. He's not wearing a top, Eren realises, and he tries his best not to blush over something so small.

“Your innocence is still intact,” Levi suddenly states, not sounding any different to than discussing who did the dishes.

“Right,” Eren says, unsurprised. He's positive he would remember if _that_ happened. “So why didn't we...?”

“Your breath smelt rotten.” Levi wrinkles his nose, as if the memory still offends him.

Eren raises his eyebrows in disbelief, _out of all the_... “... _That's_ your reason?”

Levi's sliding off the bed, a hand weaving through his messier-than-usual hair and he gazes back at Eren with zero remorse.“You seemed to be fully conscious of your actions at the time, Jäeger.”

Eren's jaw drops but he can't really argue because it's the truth; by the point they had fell into bed he was only a little tipsy. He watches the corporal start to dress himself and feels disappointment brew in him as the pale skin is hidden from him again.

Next time he'll definitely remember to wash his mouth.

Levi's fully dressed now (he's impressed at how fast Levi can equip the 3D gear straps) and walking towards the door. Eren feels truly cheated. He doesn't want _this_ to end just yet. Before he can talk himself out of it he's shuffling out of the bed and pacing towards the door. He spins the corporal around by the shoulders, and closes the distance between their lips in a rush.

Levi tenses, and in return so does Eren, but then Levi is relaxing into the kiss and _oh_ , this is totally worth getting kicked for. He doesn't try to include tongue, since he wants to actually _live_ when the kiss is over.

“Gross,” Levi says when he does push him away, but his expression is fond.

At least, that’s what Eren convinces himself when he's forced to brush his teeth eleven times in a row after.

 

  **I**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to read this without throwing up I want to hug you. This OTP wouldn't leave me alone and this was the result. I hope you enjoyed reading this all the same.
> 
> ( here's my snk blog if you want to share feels: http://prince-levi.tumblr.com/ )


End file.
